Celias telephone call to Kate
by Annie1808
Summary: Celia phones Kateto ask her to play the piano for them atthe wedding. This is an upadted version of my previous fan fic of the same name, I had to update this conversation to add in some more detail, so that it would fit in with my other fan fiction piece for Last Tango, The Morning after the Night Before. I think it works better this way.


I had to update this conversation to add in some more detail, so that it would fit in with my other fan fiction piece for Last Tango, 'The Morning after the Night Before'. I think it works better this way.

Set in episode 6/2 …before the wedding day has arrived. After Caroline has been with Kate at the hospital.

Alan, Caroline Celia and Lawrence are having dinner and discussing wedding plans, guests etc.

Celia asks Caroline: "What about Kate?"

Caroline: "What about Kate?"

Celia: "Well she did offer to play The Arrival of the Queen of Sheba for me to walk into and they've got a lovely piano and I don't know anyone else..."

Caroline: "Oh (sigh) I see,"

Celia: "Can you ask her?"

Caroline: "Well (sigh), can you? I can give you her number."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celia: "Hello? Kate?"

Kate: "Yes hello?"

Celia: "It's Celia, Caroline's mother"

Kate: "Oh, hi Celia" (puzzled)

Celia: "I hope you don't mind me ringing you, Caroline gave me your number."

Kate: "Oh OK, no, sure, Celia, not all, how are you?"

Celia: "Oh I can't complain, well I could but no one would listen love, so I don't" Celia said chuckling

Celia: "How are you? You keeping well?"

Kate: "Yes thanks Celia, I'm good, just a little tired, you know, but that's only to be expected."

Celia: "Oh really. Why?"

Kate: "Well, the baby." Kate said matter of factly assuming that Caroline had told her about Kate being pregnant or maybe even Lawrence had mentioned it in the passing.

Celia: "Oh Kate! You're pregnant? That's wonderful news…how far along are you?" Celia anxious to know that she was passed the 12 week window. It had stung Celia when Caroline told her about Kate having lost all four previous pregnancies in the early stages. She understood the importance of being a mum and Kates longing to be one and not being able to, must have been heart-breaking for her.

Kate: "22 weeks now, and doing really well"

Celia: "Oh Kate that is so good to hear. I'm so pleased for you"

Kate: "Thanks Celia, I never thought I would ever get here but I have and everything is going really well… now."

Celia: "I'm made up for you Kate, I really am. It couldn't have happened to a more deserving person, really! Oh dear, well I don't know if I should ask now, what I was going to ask you."

Kate: "What were you going to ask Celia?"

Celia: "Well I don't know if you know, Alan and I decided to get wed again. We did the no fuss wedding before and that didn't go down well with some folk, as you know, so we are doing it again just a relatively small wedding, not too over the top, friends and family, traditional. Alan and I have chosen our vows, I have a very nice dress. Caroline helped me choose it.

Kate: "Yes, I did know about the wedding I mean, Lawrence mentioned it to me…once…So you got your venue then?"

Celia: "Yes Holdsworth House, it's very grand place, lovely really, Caroline found it, but then we do know she has good taste. Do you know it?"

Kate: "Ahh yes I do actually." Kate says rather sadly. "And who's giving you away?"

Celia: "Well that's funny you should say that, it's the only part of the ceremony that's not traditional, Caroline is giving me away."

Kate: "Oh! Well, that's lovely."

Celia: "Yes, it is. It will be. I did think of John, at first, but then Caroline put me straight on that. Reminded me how little I actually like him… (Laughs) …and anyway now that he is no longer officially my son in law, or won't be soon, why should I? And I'm hoping Caroline won't be too embarrassing in what she says about me in her Daughter of the Bride speech."

Kate: "Oh, so they are getting a divorce then?"

Celia: "Oh yes Caroline forged ahead with that. She's been very busy these past couple of months what with one thing and another. She had too much time on her hands, she was at a bit of a loose end, nothing really to fill her time... so I think, she tried to make herself busy to take her mind off other things….and, used the time to sort herself out. She handled the divorce proceedings, put the house on the market and then got involved in organising the wedding! She really commits once she has made her mind up. He's back at Judith's now anyway, John, so he is quite out of the picture. I was really only thinking that he would be good at giving a speech, you know at the reception…but I think it is best to have Caroline do it."

Kate: "Well, I think it's a lovely idea, your only daughter giving you away, and she is quite good at public speaking herself you know. (Smiling) She has had plenty of practice."

Celia: "Yes you're right, I don't know why I didn't think of her first, but anyway that is one thing that I have settled. And now on to something that isn't, and to the reason I was phoning you. Sorry I did start to ramble a bit, I'll get to the point. The reason why I was phoning was …"

Kate: "The music?" Kate finished Celias' sentence

Celia: (laughing) "Yes Kate, the music. I was going to ask if you would be willing, but now that you're pregnant…I..." Celia tailed off.

Kate: "I am still capable Celia, no need to worry on that account."

Celia: "Oh good, they do have a lovely piano and I would so like it to be you that plays for us, if you could"

Kate: "The Arrival of the Queen of Sheba?"

Celia: "Yes, you remembered..?"

Kate: "How could I forget Celia, it was a memorable evening that you first mentioned it …"

Celia: "Oh I am sorry Kate, of course. (Pause). I know that now it might sound like a bit of cheek me asking you to do us this favour, well…after everything that's gone on since…I mean…well I don't know all that has gone on between you and Caroline exactly….you know, because Caroline has been especially tight lipped on the subject. To be honest she has been really miserable of late and I thought well, if you were there it might cheer her up a bit … but please…. I would like you to come to the wedding no matter what, stay afterwards for the meal…only if you want to mind, if it's not going to put you out, and if you wouldn't mind play the piano for us? It would make my day entering to 'The Arrival ….'"

Kate: "Well if I can make your day Celia, I will play for you. Consider it done, just let me know the details, time, dates etc. I hope your day is going to very special Celia. Alan is a very lovely man. And thank you for thinking of me. I would love to stay on for the reception even if it is only to see what Carolines speech is like."

Celia: "Good. Thank you Kate, for everything...I will let you know the arrangements, soon, I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Take care of yourself. Bye for now."


End file.
